His Butler is Talented
by AlicetheDucky
Summary: Ciel has been living a 'peaceful' life after his Aunt has died and the Indian Prince has left, but it won't last that way for long. What will happen when a strange girl pops in for a visit who seems to be a part of the murders that have been happening?
1. Chapter 1

'Ello! It's xA here, hoping that this story will go through. If not, I must consult Jax! Anyways, enjoy. It's my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so bear with me. ^^

Ciel walked through the empty hallways, his normal frown on and his black eye patch itched his right eye. He cursed the stupid thing, as well as his abnormal eye that needed to be covered. He ran a hand through his silver blue hair, running a list of things that needed to be done. As the Queen's dog, he usually was trying to keep peace among England of murderers and such, but instead, it had been quiet. No murders had been much of a bother, so he was free of trying to figure out who was behind it.

"Keeping peace among England…" He muttered, slightly amused by the thought. A person who made a contract with the devil keeping peace. Yup, that sounded right.

Where was the demon anyways? He was usually always bugging Ciel about something, either saying when tea would be ready or keeping track of those other idiot servants, who for some reason kept working here even though Sebastian could easily finish all the work much faster without them in the way.

At least Elizabeth isn't here, Ciel thought as he angrily scratched his eye patch. Cursed thing.

"Just take that thing off if it bothers you so much."

Ciel whipped around to find Sebastian standing over him, a sly smile on his pale face. Ciel turned away and continued walking, leaving the eye patch on. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, get back to work." Ciel retorted, not looking back. He heard Sebastian snicker, and thenhe was gone with a whooshing sound.

Sebastian had been around for 2 years, finding Ciel in desperate need after Ciel's parents had burned alive in the house fire, and Ciel had been sold to be a slave to strange men who had tortured him and almost killed him. That was where Sebastian came into the picture, but mostly what Ciel could remember was screaming at Sebastian to make a contract, and that Sebastian had done. Since the death of Ciel's aunt, Madam Red, it had been quiet mostly, except for that one annoying Indian prince who had rudely interrupted Ciel's 'peaceful' life.

"Peaceful…" Ciel snorted, the word came to him as amusing. Having a demon as a butler and being kidnapped multiple times, some would rarely say that was peaceful, in which, Ciel was not one of those people. Peaceful to him was being able to just drink strong tea all day and read.

Ciel sighed, and then climbed down more stairs and into the garden, which was filled with white roses and hedged neatly. He looked into a small pond, staring at his reflection. The sun was about to go down, the glowing orb on the peak of the mountains and then disappearing, leaving Ciel in the empty garden with an indigo sky streaked with blood red. He was about to head inside, when he heard a branch snap from behind him. He turned around in a panic, to find a dark figure holding up a finger to their mouth and saying, 'Shh!'

I know it's short. ^^'' I didn't have much time tonight, but hopefully it turned out okay. :3 Please rate and review please! 3


	2. Chapter 2

As Ciel opened his mouth to yell, the figure clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing a full on yell. However, he could still make noise without an open mouth, and as he continued to struggle, the person gave an exasperated sigh as if annoyed, and removed the hand from his mouth. Gasping for breath, he turned in circles wildly around, bumping into the dark outline of the person.

"Ow!" Came the yell, with a loud thump. Ciel was surprised to hear it sounded like a girl. Suddenly, light flooded from one of the windows of the mansion, and finally the intruder was revealed. Ciel was astonished by what he saw.

It was a small, petite girl sitting on the ground, rubbing her stomach as if it hurt. She had a pretty face, with high cheek bones and small nose, and shockingly carrot colored wavy hair which went to her mid back. She was wearing a simple black dress which spread out around her, rumpled by her fall. What were most startling about her appearance were her eyes. Big, round, startlingly silver eyes with slender vertical pupils like a cat. She looked up at him with a big grin, her eyes staring at him with unnerving curiosity.

"Err, who are you?" Ciel asked, for once taken at surprise and failing his usual serious and uncaring composure.

The girl stood up, brushing her dress off of sticks and debris, and then looked up at him with that sly grin on her face. "I'm Zaida, Zaida Nezumi." She stuck out a hand for him to shake. The hand was tiny, although she looked as if she were thirteen, despite her appearance.

"Zaida Nezumi, why are you in here? I could have you arrested for trespassing. Especially when you're on /my/ property." Ciel warned in a bored voice. He took another look at her. She was still grinning. She seemed friendly enough, though her eyes still made him uneasy. Then again, as if he was one to talk, he's the one who wore an eye patch over his pentagon eye. And now that it was dark, he couldn't just throw her out into the woods. He sighed; since when had this nice attitude come in?

"Oh, well, I was just exploring and got lost. Then I came across your place. It's a beautiful house." Zaida added, looking at the mansion with curiosity, not at all worried about the warning. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked, cocking her head to one side like a dog.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He replied, still considering whether or not to let the girl come inside.

"Ok, Ciel. Well, I should go, I shouldn't be trespassing."

_Now she realizes that._ Ciel thought sourly yet half amused.

Zaida continued. "Err, do you know the way back to town?" She asked, and in the glow of the light Ciel could see she was blushing with embarrassment.

_Yes, it's just down the road… Twenty miles away. Why don't you walk you good for nothing--…_ A voice in the back of Ciel's mind said, but Ciel ignored it.

"It's far away. Maybe you should just stay here. We have plenty of room." He offered, nodding towards the mansion. They had too /much/ room. "Come on then." He headed toward the backdoor, opened it, and then gestured to Zaida to come in with a flick of his hand. She entered graciously, the outside was turning cold and she didn't have coat or sweater.

As they walked through the drafty back hallways that led to the main warm part of the house, Zaida looked around as if she were in a fascinating museum, and she was the over excited five year old running around every where to get a closer look. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, she wasn't running around, she just walked beside him twisting her hands together and looking around with a curious gleam in her eye. As they rounded the corner, they nearly ran into Bard, the chef who burnt nearly everything he touched.

"Ah, Ciel! Sebastian was looking for you and wanted me to tell you dinner is--" He broke off as he caught sight of Zaida, who curtsied and smiled.

"Dinner is ready? Right then, go back to work then, Bard." Ciel said, brushing past Bard waving a lazy hand in the air. "Zaida, come on." He continued down the hall. And with an apologetic face, much to Ciel's annoyance, Zaida curtsied once more to Bard and then ran after Ciel, who had been waiting and watching at the end of yet another hall.

"You don't curtsy to a servant," Ciel stated, annoyance dripping off his words. Did this girl know nothing about anything?

Zaida seemed taken aback. " I thought he was a relative of yours, he spoke so familiarly with you. Not as most servants speak to ones masters." She replied, again cocking her head to one side with confusion on her face. Her face seemed to brighten as she remembered something. "Oh, you said that dinner was ready? I'm so glad, I'm nearly starving." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled and she blushed and mumbled a 'sorry'.

Ciel was somewhat amused, as they finally entered the main halls, which were warm and lit with candles, casting a rosy glow on the wallpaper around them. They walked to the dining room, where Ciel sat down at the head of the table, while Zaida seated herself to his right. Ciel watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Sebastian entered the room, holding a large silver platter of food that he gracefully carried in his arms. As he set the food down, he was taken by surprise at Zaida's appearance, and cast a meaningful glance at Ciel, who shrugged.

"And who might you be?" Sebastian asked, bowing to Zaida.

"I'm Zaida Nezumi. I got lost here and Ciel told me I could come can stay the night, since it got dark so quickly." She replied, her cat like eyes bold yet kind.

"Well then, you must be tired, let me show you to your room. I'll bring your dinner up with you. Meylene will show you to your room." Sebastian said, gesturing to Meylene, the clumsy maid with cracked glasses. She stuttered an okay and then took Zaida's hand and dragged her out of the room, all the while Zaida was waving goodnight to Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian while taking a sip of his tea, as Sebastian watched Zaida close the door and they were alone in the dining room.

"Exactly, what…?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. Ciel snorted.

"Don't be stupid, she just got lost and found her way here. It was already dark by the time she nearly suffocated me, so I suggested to let her stay here. End of story." He said, taking a bite of poached salmon and stuffing it in his mouth.

Sebastian grinned; it was the same sly yet grim smile that he wore sometimes. "Well that all may be very well, you might not want to be distracted by this girl, Zaida. Something has happened that you may want to focus on…"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! There have been more murders?" Ciel exclaimed, slapping his fork on the table causing rice to fly.

"Yes, and apparently they've been quite messy. The most recent one was on a rich man who lives on the other side of the city. They say he was stabbed quite a few times before he died, there was blood all over." Sebastian replied, no remorse in his voice for the man. He actually sounded quite excited at the prospect of being able to figure out another case.

"We're not detectives you know…" Ciel muttered, embarrassed at the half truth. "Anyways, we have to go at once, we can't let this murderer get anywhere near the main city." He stood up, placing his fork down on his half finished plate. Sebastian looked skeptical.

"We shouldn't pay much attention to this now, it could've just been a onetime thing, or they could be heading out of town instead of going into town. Let's wait until we hear of another murder, you usually don't act this quickly to a onetime murder. Maybe you're a little excited too, with the idea of having something to do?" Sebastian said, sounding smug. He picked up Zaida's plate and walked towards the door, clearly on his way to Zaida's room. "I must make sure Miss Nezumi has been taken care of by Maylene. Knowing her they probably ended up in the basement instead of Miss Nezumi's guest room." Shaking his head, Sebastian walked out into the hall, the door closing behind him with a soft thump.

Ciel was left alone.

Staring at the closed door for a couple of seconds, he then stood up and walked into the hall himself, and up towards his room. His mind was rolling over the information and thoughts about the murders, then pushed them out of his head; maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe he was excited over having a case to work on, even if he himself didn't know about it. Maybe he—

"AHH!!!" Came an all too familiar screech that interrupted his thoughts. The door he was passing flung open with Meylene stumbling out of it, dripping with tea on her apron. Then followed Zaida, trying to calm Meylene down by repeating 'it's okay' multiple times, and after Zaida came Sebastian with a towel, who handed it to the flustered Meylene.

"Really Meylene, what would have happened to Miss Nezumi here if you had spilled the tea all over her? Go and get some rest." Sebastian said firmly, to the overwhelmed maid, who nodded and turned on her heel, going to wrong way to her room.

"Really…" Sebastian muttered, gripping his forehead with his hand. When he looked up, he caught sight of Ciel, who was watching with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Ciel-sama, if you could wait for a moment, I must get Miss Nezumi to her bed, it's been an eventful night for her and I do think she's earned a good night's sleep. If you will, Miss Nezumi." Sebastian said, gesturing for Zaida to go back into her room. Ciel noticed she was wearing an overlarge nightgown, no doubt borrowed from Meylene.

"Well, good night, Ciel!" Zaida said, waving as she padded back into her room and shut the door, leaving him and Sebastian in the semi lit hallway.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ciel muttered, turning to go down the hall towards his own bedroom. He was stopped by Sebastian.

"Ciel-sama, there is something that I must tell you about Miss Nezumi." He started, bowing low. "She actually wants a job here as a maid such as Meylene. And you know we need some other maid other than Meylene. She doesn't have anywhere to go."

Ciel stared for a second, contemplating in his mind. He hadn't expected this.

"Fine. She can start tomorrow. But she seems like a noble mans daughter from the way she dresses. Why would she want to work? It's not as if she's a peasant." Ciel said, running a hand through his hair.

"She merely wants to work for you, Ciel-sama. I think she's rather lonely and wants to be your friend. God knows you need someone around you your age other than Elizabeth." Sebastian said, smirking.

Elizabeth; the hyper active girl who thinks everything is cute, the girl who can get annoying the minute she walks in the room. Aka, his fiancée. Sebastian was right, he needed someone his age that wouldn't bug the crap out of him and make him want to throw something out of the window.

"I said fine! Good night." Ciel grumbled at the awkwardness. He heard Sebastian chuckle, and then he was out of reach to hear anymore.

~Zaida~

Zaida was about to blow out her candle as the door creaked open again. She sighed; if it was Meylene again she was going to punch her pillow. But no, it was Sebastian, Ciel's butler.

"Miss Nezumi, I have something to say." He said, bowing. "I know why you're here."

Suddenly he was gone, followed by a whooshing sound and suddenly she was pinned to the wall by the neck by Sebastian's hand, his face only inches away.

"You're here for Ciel-sama, right? To kill him or to just kidnap him for your masters to kill him off instead?" He asked, his voice a hiss. "You might as well just tell the truth since I already know your purpose.

Zaida's eyes narrowed. He was on to her.

"No, I'm to stay here for awhile. That's all the instruction they gave me until further notice." She replied, wincing at the strength of his grasp on her neck. "So, now what are you going to do?" _To me._ She almost said, but she didn't want to sound arrogant. Strange how she didn't want to sound like that in this situation.

To her shock, he released her, leaving her to slump to the floor, taking in big gasping breathes as she watched him warily. He smiled a smile that made her a bit scared.

"I can tell that you mean to do whatever necessary, but that you _are_ lonely and actually _do _want to be friends with Ciel and to live here just a peaceful life. I can read it in your pretty little cat eyes so very plainly." Sebastian said, his eyes glinting. "I wish you a good night, Miss Nezumi." And those were his last words to her, bowing to her and then walked slowly to the door, which closed unnaturally slow behind him, as if it framed the threat so very plain in between his words.


End file.
